powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Kuma
is a brown auxiliary Zyuoh Cube modeled after a brown bear. It forms the upper left ankle of Wild Tousai King and the left elbow of Wild Tousai Dodeka King. - Cube Panda= is a gold auxiliary Zyuoh Cube modeled after a panda bear. It is an upgraded form of Cube Kuma, and as such retains similar, but more powerful, functions of Cube Kuma. Appearances: Zyuohger Episode 19, 30 }} Overview Instead of a number, Cube Kuma/Panda is emblazoned with an exclamation point (!). This is to signify that although this is a Zyuoh Cube, it is not one of the six King's Credentials. In battle, Cube Kuma/Panda can perform a somersaulting attack as well as bouncing up and down on an opponent in its cube form. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 13-16, 18, 19, 21, 22, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 23-26, 29-36, 38-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 42-44, 46-48, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! History Cube Kuma originally lay dormant in the form of a stony outcrop jutting out of a hill which was aptly named Axe Rock Mountain. During the Zyuohgers' battle against the enlarged Deathgalien Player Noborizon, Wild ZyuohKing was suddenly disarmed when Noborizon knocked the King Sword from its hand, leading it to grab the outcrop to use as a weapon when the stone began to pulse and roar before revealing itself as Cube Kuma in its Kuma Axe form. After beating Noborizon with Cube Kuma's aid and knowing that the "Bird Man,", the Zyuohgers wondered if he was aware of its true nature. The Kuma Axe was summoned by the Zyuohgers again against Dorobozu, using it to counter his vacuumed car projectiles before quickly destroying the Deathgalien with the Kuma Axe Zyuoh Impact. It was later wielded to beat back Hunterji before promptly finishing him as well. Later still, the Kuma Axe was used to finish off Mantle. As one of the Zyuohgers' fourteen Zyuoh Cubes, Cube Kuma became a component of the ultimate combination, Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Kuma/Panda Axe Kuma Axe= Cube Kuma can change into the which Wild ZyuohKing can use to perform the finisher, a powerful cleaving blow. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 13-16, 18, 19, 21, 34, 42, 47 |-| Panda Axe= Cube Panda can change into the which Wild ZyuohKing can use to perform an unnamed finisher. Appearances: Zyuohger Episode 19, 30 Wild ZyuohKing Kuma/Panda Axe Kuma Axe= Wild ZyuohKing equipped with the Kuma Axe. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 13-16, 18, 19 |-| Panda Axe= Wild ZyuohKing equipped with the Panda Axe. This combination is exclusive to Zyuohger Episodes 19. ZyuohWild Special Panda Axe ZyuohWild Special equipped with the Panda Axe. This combination is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 30. Notes *Cube Kuma's transformation into an axe is a reference to the Japanese folktale of . **The reference is played even further with Cube Kuma upgrading into Cube Panda, which is gold in color. **This legend was previously the basis for , who wields an axe in his Imagin form and not only provides with the Axe Form, but also transforms into the KintaOno for to wield. *Cube Kuma is the only Zyuoh Cube with an upgraded form. Appearances References Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (Zyuohger) Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha !